


The protective ones

by SonyaKitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dragons, Honeymoon, M/M, Phoenixes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaKitsune/pseuds/SonyaKitsune
Summary: Stiles learns about mystical beasts, and finds some unusual protectors on his honeymoon.





	The protective ones

Stiles couldn't believe how beautiful his honeymoon had been. He had gotten to pet the belly of a dragon, watched the moment a Phoenix had been reborn, and found out that unicorn's didn't just like virgins. Not to mention they got very protective of those they liked. They had formed an extremely strong attachment to Stiles and so they had refused to let Derek anywhere near Stiles. Which had aggravated Derek. He looked over at Derek a wide smile on his face, basking in the knowledge that after everything they had each other and nothing but hope for the Future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sterek drabbles From tumblr.


End file.
